


Things Change

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine discovers he’s pregnant and has to find the courage to tell Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** 4x03 – anything after that is not canon in this AU.  
>  **A/N:** For a couple of anon’s I had at [my tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) who all wanted pregnant Blaine.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

_This can’t be happening._

Blaine stared at the little stick in his hand, the bottom of it clearly labelled with ‘ _pregnant_ ’, staring up at him – mocking him.

Hot tears made their way down Blaine’s cheeks and he quickly got up off the toilet lid he was sitting on to throw up the contents of his stomach.

Blaine sat on the bathroom floor afterwards, leaning back against the wall next to the toilet, one hand over his face, trying to think of anything but what was happening. He scrubbed a hand across his eyes and took a deep breath. There was only one thing he could do about this now and that was talk to Kurt. 

Blaine sighed and stared down at his sweater covered stomach for a few long moments, letting reality settle in.

His hand hovered over his stomach but he quickly used it to haul himself up off the floor and over to the sink to brush his teeth. He purposefully didn’t look in the mirror, too afraid to see the scared look in his eyes and the tear tracks that were left on his cheeks. 

Blaine walked into his bedroom and sat down on the middle of his bed, pulling out his phone to call Kurt. 

His finger hovered over Kurt’s name on his screen and he stared at it.

Was this something that you told your boyfriend over the phone? Blaine had no idea. He wasn’t even sure how he could _begin_ to share this with Kurt. 

He was pretty sure ‘ _Hey, I know I’m a guy but I’m pregnant!_ ’ wouldn’t go down well.

With a sigh, Blaine pulled his laptop onto his lap and switched it on.

No, this was definitely an ‘in person’ kind of thing he would have to do.

Within a few minutes, Blaine had a flight booked to New York and a nauseated feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He packed a bag and left a note for his parents – not that they would be home the entire weekend to read it anyway, of course.

Blaine locked the house behind him and climbed into the taxi that was waiting at the end of the driveway. 

The flight was awful. He was stuck between a guy who fell asleep instantly and who snored _really_ loudly and an old lady who kept offering him butterscotch.

Blaine had politely declined and put his earphones in his ears to listen to Katy Perry’s entire collective works for the duration of the flight.

When he arrived in New York, Blaine felt petrified. He looked down at the address in his phone of where Kurt lived and he felt his stomach tighten. It was now or never. 

He was in New York, he had come this far – it was time to bite the bullet and get it over with. Hopefully Kurt hadn’t gone out for the evening yet. 

Blaine climbed into the first available taxi and barely flinched when he told the cab driver the address, knowing that the fare was going to be huge. 

Blaine barely even registered that he was in New York – unable to feel anything except nerves. The drive was quiet, thankfully. Blaine didn’t feel like talking to the cab driver and he was glad the feeling was mutual.

Eventually, the taxi stopped outside of Kurt’s building and Blaine paid the hefty fair before taking his overnight bag and starting his climb up the many, many stairs to Kurt’s loft apartment.

He reached the top and stopped to get his breath back. Blaine leant against the wall, eyes closed, trying to focus on his breathing. He stared at Kurt’s door, like it held all of the answers to his problems.

If he stayed on _this_ side of the door, none of it had to be real. He didn’t have to be an adult and tell Kurt that he was pregnant. He wasn’t sure if he _could_ do it. He didn’t even know how Kurt would react to this because he had no idea that it could even be true.

Blaine’s body moved of its own accord and he knocked on Kurt’s door.

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed and moved to envelop him in a hug, pressing their lips together a few moments later. “I wasn’t expecting you for another two weeks!”

“I-I know,” Blaine replied, trying to quell the sick feeling in his stomach.

“I’m so excited that you’re here!” Kurt said, leading Blaine into the loft. “Rachel’s just gone out to get some more coffee for in the morning but when she gets back, we had planned to go to Call Backs – you _have_ to come with us! It’s going to be so exciting. I’m _so_ glad you’re here! I know it’s – Blaine?”

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was staring at him with a concerned look.

“Are you okay?” 

Blaine nodded dumbly. “Y-yeah, of course,” he replied, giving Kurt a forced smile.

Kurt stared at him. “Please tell me what’s going on…”

“Umm,” Blaine mumbled, glancing down at his fidgeting hands. “I’m pregnant.”

Blaine glanced up at Kurt, who was stunned to silence, his mouth slightly open in shock and his eyes wide.

“You’re…?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah,” he replied so softly he wasn’t sure that Kurt had heard him. “I… I’m so sorry.”

“ _Oh_.” Kurt closed the distance between them and wrapped Blaine in a tight hug. “Please don’t be sorry, _please_.”

Blaine lost control and started to sob into Kurt’s arms. He clung to his boyfriend tightly, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time that they hugged. He couldn’t deal with any of this if he lost Kurt.

After a while, Blaine felt himself being gently pushed down onto Kurt’s bed and Kurt giving him a glass of water, which he downed in two mouthfuls. 

Kurt sat next to him on the bed. “I… How…? Wow.”

“Pretty much,” Blaine agreed.

Blaine scrunched his eyes closed and took a few deep breaths. He jumped when he felt Kurt’s hand on his stomach and his eyes flew open, glancing at his boyfriend. 

“How far along?” Kurt asked.

“Umm.” Blaine swallowed thickly. “A-about six weeks. I… I went to the doctor’s this afternoon and they did a blood test. I did a pregnancy test when I got home as well. Just to make sure.”

“It’ll be okay,” Kurt said, moving his hand to hold Blaine’s own. “Whatever you want to do – whether you want to keep it or… or get rid of it, I’ll support you one hundred percent.”

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

Kurt pressed their lips together in a soft kiss and Blaine relaxed into it, some of the anxiety inside of him starting to slowly fading away. He wasn’t sure how it was all going to go but he was glad that he at least had Kurt on his side, no matter what the outcome would be.

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
